A Lying Witch and a Warden/Gallery
Images from The Owl House episode, "A Lying Witch and a Warden". Promotional A Lying Witch and a Warden Promo.jpg Concept Art A Lying Witch and a Warden concept art 8.jpeg A Lying Witch and a Warden concept art 7.jpeg A Lying Witch and a Warden concept art 6.jpeg A Lying Witch and a Warden concept art 5.jpeg A Lying Witch and a Warden concept art 4.jpeg A Lying Witch and a Warden concept art 3.jpeg A Lying Witch and a Warden concept art 2.jpeg A Lying Witch and a Warden concept art 1.jpeg Warden Wrath concept 1.jpg Warden Wrath concept 2.jpg Warden Wrath concept 3.jpg Warden Wrath concept 4.jpg Warden Wrath concept 5.jpg Screenshots A Lying Witch and a Warden 21.jpg|"Now eat this, sucker!" A Lying Witch and a Warden 25.png|"O happy dagger, give me death." A Lying Witch and a Warden 26.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 27.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 18.jpg|Saying goodbye to Mom A Lying Witch and a Warden 15.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 8.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 9.png|"Give me your skin!" A Lying Witch and a Warden 11.png|"Am I in a bad place?" A Lying Witch and a Warden 1.jpg|"You wish." A Lying Witch and a Warden 19.jpg|"Just do it now!" A Lying Witch and a Warden 28.png The Owl House 76.png The Owl House 71.png The Owl House 125.png|Eda's wanted poster The Owl House 25.png The Owl House 11.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 4.jpg The Owl House 45.png|''"You can open your eyes now, human."'' The Owl House 46.png|"Flying staffs, crazy monsters, you’re a witch." The Owl House 47.png|"What is this place?" The Owl House 19.png The Owl House 48.png|"A griffin!" The Owl House 50.png|"Bunch of freaks." The Owl House 51.png The Owl House 52.png|"That happens sometimes." The Owl House 53.png|"Welp, I’ve had enough adventures for today." The Owl House 54.png|"Can you help me get back home?" The Owl House 55.png|"Only if you help me first." The Owl House 56.png The Owl House 57.png|"We've got no time for this, Hooty." The Owl House 58.png|"Welcome to the Owl House." The Owl House 59.png The Owl House 60.png|"Who dares to intrude upon I, the King of Demon?" The Owl House 61.png The Owl House 62.png|"Whose a widdle guy?!" The Owl House 63.png|"Eda?! Who is this monster?!" A Lying Witch and a Warden 12.png|"This is Luz, the human." A Lying Witch and a Warden 5.jpg The Owl House 123.png The Owl House 118.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 7.jpg|"Who could say no to this cute face?" The Owl House 124.png|"We were never caught because we're too slippery." A Lying Witch and a Warden 6.jpg|"Meow, meow." A Lying Witch and a Warden 2.jpg A Lying Witch and a Warden 22.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 29.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 3.jpg|Luz passes through the forcefield A Lying Witch and a Warden 30.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 34.png|Luz catches Eda's head A Lying Witch and a Warden 23.png|"Ow! Oh, I hate it when that happens." A Lying Witch and a Warden 24.png|Luz freaking out A Lying Witch and a Warden 31.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 32.png|"I want you...to go out with me." A Lying Witch and a Warden 33.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 20.png|"I hate everything you’re saying right now." A Lying Witch and a Warden 35.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 36.png The Owl House 86.png The Owl House 96.png The Owl House 88.png The Owl House 103.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 16.png|''The Good Witch Azura'' A Lying Witch and a Warden 17.png A Lying Witch and a Warden 13.png|Luz asks Eda to train her to be a witch A Lying Witch and a Warden 14.png The Owl House 120.png|Eda accepts to take Luz on as her apprentice The Owl House 115.png|"What's going on?" The Owl House 43.png Owl House at night.png Category:Episode galleries Category:The Owl House galleries